


千年塚

by wolfandstars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個人在索爾的病榻前拜訪了他。<br/>THOR2 捏他有，虐梗有，輕微更改設定有，請慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	千年塚

他就要死了。

白髮蒼蒼，虛弱無力，他可以感受到死亡從他的骨髓裡一點一點地腐蝕，他，索爾奧汀森，阿思加德的王，最終還是在諸神的黃昏裡獨坐在空無一人的破敗宮殿裡等待的最終的目的地。

 

 

死亡。

 

 

 

死亡第一次在他的心中盤據時，他還只是個孩子。他和洛基策馬奔馳在險惡的林間探險時，被野獸驚嚇的馬匹把他的兄弟甩到了布滿尖銳碎石的土地上，那天，鮮血染紅了灰白的石塊和他的襯衫，死亡第一次在他耳邊輕呼著一個他摯愛的名字。

兄弟，別離開我。他哭著抱著他瘦弱的身體，感到生命流失時那種沉默的恐懼，凌駕於一個幼小神祇之上，高大而不可撼動。那是他第一次直視著死亡的雙眼，看見那宛如黑洞一般，吸盡一切的光熱與希望。

別離開我，他哭著，懇求著垂死的男孩。

 

別離開我。

 

或許正因為那樣，所以洛基沒有死。

在死亡邊緣掙扎了數天之後，當所有人都以為他們必須為他準備一艘船時，他睜開了眼睛。

索爾記得自己哭著握著他蒼白的手，看著他的兄弟對他露出微笑。

兄弟，別離開我，洛基紅著眼眶這樣說。

 

別離開我。

 

死亡再一次造訪他時，他剛重生，從過去的傲慢、自大和狂妄中他起死回生，但是洛基沒有，他第一次理解到自己的存在就如同荊棘一般插在他兄弟小小的心臟上，他每發出一點光和熱，就在他兄弟的胸口灼燒出一個無法被填補和縫合的傷疤。

那並非他的本意，這也就是為什麼他如此憂傷，在洛基墜落之後。

 

死亡和宇宙都是沒有底的流沙，他偶爾會夢見他的兄弟不斷下沉，在無盡的時間和空間裡不斷流浪。

他親手為他的船射出了點火的箭矢，儘管上頭空無一物。那天他想起了很久以前的那天，死亡在葬禮上站在他的身邊，呢喃著送葬的樂歌。

 

某種意義而言，他其實應該要知道，他的兄弟真的已經死了。

 

 

「我以為你死了。」

「……你有弔唁我嗎？」

 

 

他看著眼前眼神汙濁，姿態疲憊的男子，還有什麼比這更接近一個亡魂的樣子。

他小時候曾經聽過故事，被戰士救了一命的魔法師為了報恩，同意為戰士從冥府帶回他死去的新娘，但是魔法師告誡他，千萬不可以把他門額上的榭寄生砍下。戰士答應了，也像所有的故事一樣，在故事的最後忘記了這個忠告，從門上砍下一枝終年翠綠的枝枒。

然後，當人們發現他們時，新娘已經回到地府，戰士則因為再一次失去摯愛的人而心碎至死，成為冥府女王永遠的奴隸。

只要做錯什麼，那，他是不是也一樣會再一次回到籠罩他的陰影之中呢？

 

他伸手，被刺傷，他再試一次，仍然得到傷害做為回答。

他仍然被遭到欺騙的憤怒所綁架，無法釋懷。

然後他想，啊，他的兄弟其實已經死去了，眼前這人只是寄生在他兄弟屍骸裡的亡靈，邪惡並且陌生。

他一直如此相信，直到在那一片黑暗的世界裡，他看見他微笑著迎接了死亡。

 

不。他嘶吼，但是洛基已經對著冥府的女王伸出了手。

對不起，我是個傻瓜，他說。索爾可以感覺到他像是破了底的杯酒一樣，漸漸變得輕盈空虛。

不，不，別離開我，他說。

這次也是騙人的吧？他想起洛基曾經心懷怨恨地說過，在他目睹索爾的死亡之前他不會死……不，不會的，洛基不會死的。

 

 

 

然後轉眼就過了五千年剩下的那些時間。

 

 

現在他就坐在這裡，等待他自己的死亡。

 

 

「好久不見，奧丁之子索爾，阿斯加德的王。」

 

理應無人的宮殿之中，響起了久違的腳步聲，索爾抬起頭，去看是誰來目睹了最後一個神祇的臨終。

 

「……是你。」他輕聲說。

 

如同所有人所猜想的那樣，洛基就如同他死去那天一樣，優雅地出現在他眼前。

五千年的時間好像在他身上沒有造成任何改變，他對他露出取笑的神情，信步走進了崩塌的神殿。

 

「好久不見，我的兄弟，」洛基環顧四周，對著崩塌毀損的大殿取笑：「啊，多令人懷念，這裡還是這樣金碧輝煌啊。」

或許這就是洛基在等的。等待阿斯加德的崩壞，等待諸神的黃昏，等待他所憎惡的一切都燃燒殆盡，剩下眼前的灰。

 

那表情令索爾心寒。

洛基看著這一幕，大笑了起來。

 

「我等這一刻太久了，索爾，」那看起來像他兄弟的人笑著，語氣狂妄而滿足：「所以，死亡的滋味如何呢？這是你無法打倒的敵人，你不能用你的力量驅逐他，只能讓他侵蝕你，讓你的骨骼腐朽崩壞，一寸一寸吞食你引以為傲的力量……死亡的滋味如何？阿思加德的王？」

 

「……不怎麼樣。」索爾抬起頭，他蒼白的頭髮在他耳際沙沙作響：「你是特別來取笑我的麼？」

「當然，索爾，」洛基英俊的臉龐露出邪佞的笑容：「我等這一刻等得太久了。」

 

索爾了然地看著他。

 

「當然，因為你一直都希望能夠得到我的靈魂。」他說，看著對方的表情仍然倨傲地如同他的王國仍然鼎盛的那日：

「海拉。」

 

後者僵硬了一下，然後露出了扭曲的笑容。然後在索爾面前，洛基的形象漸漸扭曲消失，最盅剩下了一片漆黑裡，一個長髮的女子，索爾認得，那是死亡。

 

「我很驚訝，看起來五千年的時光的確令你增長了智慧。」冥府的女王微笑起來。

 

「我知道我兄弟的模樣。」

他的每一個把戲，每一個動作，索爾都記得：那是他在這五千年裡日夜反覆複習過的東西。

「枉費了他的一片心意呢。」海拉輕笑。

 

「……他在哪裡？」索爾閉上眼睛問。

他為什麼沒有來見我？

 

「……你屬於我只是遲早的事情而已，」海拉思考了一下：「不過告訴你也無妨。你的兄弟不在地府，也不在任何地方，他的靈魂不再屬於除了我之外的任何人……這是我和他之間的約定。」

 

索爾睜開眼睛。

 

「為什麼……？」他問，不能理解也不能接受。

「你記得他的第一次死亡麼？」死亡反問他。

記得。索爾不可能忘記。

「早在那天，他就該屬於我。」

 

 

_『別離開我。』_

 

「洛基和我做了一個交易，在他第一次來造訪我的時候，他就承諾他會用他靈魂的永遠做為代價，換取兩次從我這裡回到你身邊的機會，而最後一次，我將根據我們的約定，將他帶走。」

 

_對不起，對不起。_

_他微笑，眼角有淚，他僅僅剩下的那一點光和熱在消散，在遠離。_

 

_別離開我。_

 

「……不。」

年邁的國王哽咽。

 

「喔，是的，」女王愉快地說，彷彿在完成她作品的最後一筆：「我們在說的，是一個神祇的永恆……你知道那是什麼意思，那是比你所能想像還要更長更久的時間，為此，我並不介意多給他五千年，死亡可以等。」

 

_對不起，對不起。_

 

「不。」

 

「不？」海拉轉向索爾，後者在他的王座上，威儀依舊。

 

「我會再遇到他的。」他平靜地說，看著死亡漆黑的雙眼，宣告這這一切彷彿那是他自己的預言，彷彿他只要相信，只要堅信這一切，那些言語便會實現，便會在他此刻所看不見的未來裡成真：「等到這個宇宙崩壞，等到你的冥府化為灰燼，所有的一切都結束的時候……」

 

 

「告訴他，我在輪迴的盡頭等待。」

 

 

 

死神離開了。

 

 

 

他在空曠無人的大殿上陷入了一場很長、很長的睡眠，他開始夢見很多過去的事情，仔仔細細的，從頭頭到尾，好像這一切就要再花上另外一個五千年。

他夢到那年那棵樹下，那座山丘，那個誓言，那些最初和最後的死亡。。

他夢到他說對不起，那一次是真的，只是他不想要相信而已。

他夢到他微笑，夢到他們，夢到很好像是很久以前又是很久以後的事，他夢到了未來，夢到痛苦和失落，夢到歡樂和淚水。

 

他夢到自己的病榻前，假冒的死神代替他與自己告別。

 

而他回答，他會等。

 

_等到世界被毀滅又新生，等到時間停止又繼續，等到地府也崩塌，等到輪迴也不再運轉……_

 

他在漸漸模糊的夢中，落下淚來。

 

 

 

 

那時候，我會在那裏等待著你。

 

_——在永劫的墓碑之前，再次與你相遇。_

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 自從知道基神詐死之後我就超想寫這篇的。  
> 這是HE喔(認真  
> 不過這裡有稍微做一下更改，最後一次洛基是真的死了這樣


End file.
